Adeus e Culpa
by Paula Lirio
Summary: Os últimos momento de Sirius e Remus juntos. Oneshot. Slash. Angst!


**Título:** Adeus e Culpa  
**Autora:** Paula Lírio  
**Beta:** Marck Evans  
**Classificação:** Nc-17, angst.  
**Resumo:** Ultimo momento de Sirius e Remus juntos.  
**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling é dona. Sou apenas uma fã. Não ganho nada com isso. E a vida continua.  
**Nota:** Trecho da música _Bang Bang_, de Nancy Sinatra (trilha sonora de Kill Bill).

* * *

Sirius caminha de um lado para o outro, rói as unhas e respira afobado. Fico me perguntando o que será que está passando pela cabeça dele. Se ele quer proteger James, Lily e Harry ou se já os entregou para Voldemort.

Fecho os olhos, tentando conter um suspiro angustiado. Eu não deveria desconfiar dele. Não depois de tudo o que passamos juntos.

Ele se joga na primeira poltrona que vê, e esfrega os olhos com as mãos. Está exausto. Há dias não dorme direito, nem come direito.

"Sirius." Eu chamo e ele levanta os olhos para mim. "Não quer descansar?"

"Não." Ele responde, e sorri como se estivesse tudo bem.

"Sirius, você está cansado..." Eu começo, mas ele levanta e vem me abraçar.

"Você é quem devia estar descansando, Rem..." Ele murmura em minha orelha. "A lua cheia é em alguns dias."

"Eu sei." Suspiro. "Mas não agüento te ver assim, angustiado".

"Eu estou preocupado com Prongs." Ele sussurra. Sinto um tom de culpa e me controlo para não imaginar que ele se sente culpado por ser o espião.

Ele não é. Não pode ser.

Sirius me abraça mais forte e beija meu rosto. Sinto sua respiração no meu pescoço e desejo profundamente que esse momento dure para sempre.

* * *

Ele me coloca no colo dele, e eu encosto a cabeça em seu ombro, sentindo-o ofegar em minha orelha. Ele se ocupa de desabotoar minhas vestes e eu me deixo levar por ele. Sinto sua ereção apertada na calça pressionar contra mim, mas não faço nada.

Ele termina de desabotoar minhas vestes e expõe meu pênis. Por um breve momento sinto meu rosto queimar, mas a sensação de intimidade, do lugar que pertence só a mim, é mais forte.

Ele segura a base do meu pênis e murmura em minha orelha:

"Amo você. Muito."

Ele começa a bombear, tão devagar e tão forte que é como se seus dedos tivessem a força de me tirar de mim.

Com uma mão agarro seus cabelos, forçando que me beije, e com a outra acompanho seus dedos, tentando pedir por mais.

Ele me faz levantar, e virar de frente para ele. Tira as vestes que continuavam penduradas em mim, e beija meu umbigo, meus quadris e minhas coxas, sem parar muito tempo em lugar nenhum. Passa as mãos por todo o meu corpo e meu coração afunda no peito com a sensação de que ele quer me memorizar.

Como se fosse a ultima vez.

Ele me olha nos olhos e me esforço para olhar de volta. Sinto-me como um cúmplice de um crime.

Um crime que Sirius está prestes a cometer.

Ele volta a segurar meu pênis e beija a cabecinha. Meus joelhos dobram e eu preciso me apoiar em seus ombros para não cair.

"Sirius..." Me ouço murmurar.

Ele me põe na boca, ele se mantém assim por um instante, sem sequer mover os lábios. Só o calor já é o suficiente para que eu não consiga mais raciocinar.

Então ele começa a me chupar como se quisesse arrancar minha alma. E começo a gemer descontrolado. Sinto lágrimas começarem a escorrer por meu rosto e não sei se é de prazer ou de dor.

Sem soltar o meu pênis, ele começa a tirar as próprias vestes. E a visão do corpo dele aparecendo aos poucos me faz gemer ainda mais alto.

Quando ele está completamente nu, me coloca todo em sua boca, e começa um murmúrio, mandando vibrações para meu pênis.

Estou quase gozando. Com uma ultima lambida, ele me solta e vasculha suas vestes no chão, à procura de sua varinha.

Olho para baixo e o vejo usar um feitiço para cobrir seu pênis com lubrificante.

Meu coração bate mais forte. Ele joga a varinha para o lado e segura meu quadril.

Eu coloco um joelho de cada lado do seu corpo, sentando devagar.

Ele me penetra e começo a cavalgar, deixando que qualquer culpa e sentimento vá embora, deixando espaço para o êxtase de ser dele.

Ele segura meu rosto, esfrega a boca na minha. Ele enterra os dedos no meu cabelo e me beija, sua língua pressionando de leve contra a minha.

"Remus, Remus..." ele murmura por entre o beijo. "Me perdoe..."

Abraço seu pescoço e me deixo levar.

* * *

Abro os olhos e o encontro em pé ao lado da cama, vestindo o casaco. Ele não viu que acordei, e pára por um minuto, me observando.

Sinto o clima no ar e a hesitação nos movimentos dele. Quando o vejo sentar na cama, fecho os olhos e acalmo minha respiração, fingindo dormir.

Ele aproxima o rosto e beija meu pescoço, minha bochecha e minha boca.

Levanta da cama e sai.

Queria ter forças para avisar a James.

* * *

_Now he's gone, I don't know why  
(Agora ele se foi, não sei o porquê)  
__And till this day, sometimes I cry  
(Até hoje, às vezes choro)__  
__He didn't even say goodbye  
(Ele nem sequer me disse adeus)  
__He didn't take the time to lie.  
(Ele nem se preocupou em mentir).

* * *

_

_**Fim****

* * *

**_

**N/A:** Dessa vez foi um tanto triste. o.o De onde eu tiro essas coisas? O.O' 


End file.
